I dream of
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Brian Kendrick has quite the unique dream. Warning:Slash and explosive fun!


I dream of explosions

A/N:My first story inspired by the epic movie 12 Rounds! That movie was awesome! No matter what The Miz says! Watch it!!!!! Anyway, this is not how the actual scene goes in the end. It's my version. Or, uh, Brian's version. IDK, just read plz!

Disclaimer:I do not own WWE, John Cena, Brian Kendrick, 12 Rounds, or anything other than the plot and myself!!!

Pairing:John Cena/Brian Kendrick (YEAH!)

- - -

At first, Brian didn't know where he was. It was a blur for a second or two. But then he felt a strong wind blowing over his body. He felt a sense of being on the top of the world. He even felt fear, but only after he opened his eyes.

Brian found himself on the edge of a helicopter, a couple thousand feet in the air. There was smoke, there was fire, and there was a slight taste of blood. He looked down and there was a pool, that was like a puddle from his height, on the top of a building. _Woah. What the Hell is going on here?_

Interrupting Brian's thoughts, a strong arm wrapped around his waist. He looked over to see his husband, John Cena, with blood and bruises on his face,"J-John? What's going-?"

"Brian, we need to jump. Now, hold onto me tight." John was completly serious.

Brian nodded, though still a bit confused. He wrapped his arms around John and closed his eyes.

And then they jumped.

Everything moved in slow-motion. The blood rushing, the air pounding against their bodies, and the explosion of the helicopter above them. Even the large bits of wreckage and debris that started to fall were in slow motion.

At the end of the fall, the water was cool, refreshing. Brian and John almost touched the eight foot bottom with their feet. Bubbles surrounded them, racing to and fro against their faces, tickling their arms.

The couple finally resurfaced, gasping for air. Brian blinked the water from his eyes and looked up at the once-was helicopter. Oddly enough, all the fire was beautiful. The mass amounts a dark gray smoke, not so much.

As wreckage and flames of money fell into the pool, John tilted Brian's face so he could look into those ocean blue orbs. He interlocked their free hands,"Brian, baby, I love you. After all the crap we've been through, I really hope that you still love me back."

Brian smiled,"Of course I still love you, yah big lug!"

"Good."

John pulled Brian into a deep kiss. A kiss that had more sparks and fire than the helicopter explosion. At least this fire wasn't deadly.

So, the two got out of the pool and John wrapped Brian in a towel he found. They walked down the stairs and shared one more kiss before-

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

Brian snapped his eyes open. He was not in some rooftop swimming area, but in his bedroom, on the king-sized bed that he shared with John. He swung his hand over and turned off the annoying alarm clock. He turned to John, who was just waking up, stretching his arms out above his head.

John turned to his husband,"Good morning, sunshine."

"Morning, baby." Brian smiled. They shared a quick kiss,"You know, I had the weirdest dream."

John sat up and leaned his back against the headboard,"What about?"

Brian moved so that his head was face up in his husband's lap and looking into his sky blue eyes,"Well, I dreamt that I was in the ending scene of 12 Rounds. You know, the helicopter scene. And you were there, and we jumped from, like, 50 bagillion feet in the air into that pool! And then we made out. It was so cool!"

"Wow Bri, 50 bagillion feet? Really?"

"Yeah! I mean like," Brian got out of bed and jumped to try and touch the ceiling, but failed because of his short stature,"It was huge! And the explosion was all like BOOM! BLAM! VROOSH! POW!" Brian finally jumped back onto the bed, landing onto John. He giggled.

"Oh my gosh Brian, that definitly sounds like something you'd dream up. Maybe you shouldn't have hotdogs before bad anymore."

Brian winked,"It's alright." He licked his lips,"I can have sausage instead."

THE END!!  
- - -

A/N:So fun and suggestive to right! Yet another great story that I wrote at, like, 2:00 am! Oh well! R & R! I CAN NOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!! ~ Duckii!


End file.
